SKINZ
by Avatar Aang
Summary: Ok it's basically Zuko's with katara, aang likes toph now but what happens when it all goes wrong and Zuko lose his memory? And is Azula still after them ? ships Zutara, Taang, Kataang, sukka, Toko.
1. Episode 1 The Rescue

**_SKINZ_**

_**Episode 1 The Rescue**_

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat in each other's arms as the camp fire burned. It had been 2 months since Zuko joined them. Aang's firebending had improved a lot.

Appa was lying nearby and Momo was sitting on Toph's shoulder.

Aang was studying some firenation plans. He and Zuko strangely had become quite good friends. Aang had been in love with Katara for so long and then it happened he finally kissed her just before the invasion. It hadn't worked out between them, he loved her for so long but then it just didn't feel right she was more like a best friend to him. 

Then Zuko came. He and Katara fought for ages well most just Katara. She didn't trust him because of his betrayal in Ba Sing Se. Aang himself found it hard to trust Zuko but then they somehow became friends Zuko was like a different person to whom Aang once thought he was.

Now he and Katara were together Aang still found that completely weird but it was funnier when Sokka found out.

"You WHAT! With him...!" Sokka mouth hung open. When Katara told but he soon got over that and now he and Zuko are sort of friends.

Thing have changed a lot time was running out, summer was coming to an end...

"This is the plan." Sokka said walking up to them. He looked at Zuko "You know the prison well, yes?"

"Well I suppose." Zuko replied not really all that sure.

"We'll head there tonight and Toph you will be able to tell if there are any guards?" Sokka looked at Toph.

"Yes Sokka, look we've been over this plan a million times already." Toph said getting impatient. 

"It has to be done right." Sokka said. "So here's the plan one last time: we fly there on Appa. We have to you guys here because there won't be enough room on Appa." He said looking to Haru, The Duke and Teo.He then turned to Aang and Toph. "Toph and Aang fly onto the roof with Aang's glider Toph can feel the metal into the air vents and you's follow the blueprints that we got from Zuko and get to cell 67. While me, Katara and Zuko will go through the underground tunnels and make our way to cell 67. That way we have a better chance to recue Suki." Sokka said he went thought this plan all the time, we knew it of the top of our heads.

"Sokka don't worry we'll save her." Aang said putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

* * *

Aang went with Toph which he didn't mind he had started to think about her differently lately. The plan had almost worked. Aang and Toph had gotten Suki out safely but Toph hurt her leg on the way.

"Ohh" Toph moaned as Aang tried to clean it.

"It looks swollen. It will be ok." Aang assuaged her, as Toph rubbed her leg.

"Thanks Aang." She said sweetly and touched his hand.

"Awhh that's so cute are u too like a couple now." Suki said after watching their moment.

"What! No!" Toph said taking her hand away and looking shyly embarrassed.

* * *

Sokka jumped down from the prison back into the tunnels with Hawky on his arm reading a note. Hawky had come back after delivering the letter to Toph's parents.

Katara and Zuko were kissing passionately in the tunnels.

"ehh _hello_ sister ewww!" Sokka said as walked up to them. They smiled and broke apart. "Ok got a note from Aang he's got Suki but Toph's injured the fire nation are on to us." He looked at them both then heard footsteps. "We better go."

20or more elite firenation solider were at them from all sides in a matter of moments. Zuko started firebending as Katara attacked with massive blasts of ice. Sokka took out his trusty boomerang and fired it at two soldier then he grabbed his black bladed sword and swung at the firebenders attacking them. Zuko blasted a whole throw the tunnel as more and more soldiers flooded in. He wanted to protect Katara at all costs.

"Go take Sokka and I'll hold them off." He said to her in her ear.

"No I'm not leaving." Katara protested. 

"I love you..." Zuko whispered to her "...now go."

Katara didn't know what to say. Zuko had never said that before.

"Sokka take her and go." Zuko said as Sokka took his little sister out through the hole Zuko made.

Zuko started to blast fire as fast as he could.

* * *

Aang held Toph around her waist and she grabbed onto his neck. They walked to the other side of the prison. Suki behind them. 

Katara and Sokka came up from the prison tunnels just where Appa was. Sokka helped Aang put Toph on Appa. Then he embraced Suki. "I missed you so more." Sokka said then Suki kissed him softly. "me too."

"Hey where's Zuko?" Aang asked looking at Katara. 

"He stayed behind." Sokka said quietly.

"I'm going back." Katara said. "I'm going with you." Aang said.

* * *

Zuko was knocked back into the ground. He had never taken such a bad beating, clearly they didn't realize he was the firenation prince.

One of the soldiers picked him up and threw him into a walk just as Aang blasted air into the soldier's stomach and Katara froze him in ice. Aang threw fire blast at the other guards.

Katara grabbed Zuko and pulled him outside with Aang following.

* * *

They all flew on Appa back to their camp.

Zuko started to wake. "Awhh what's going on."

"Its okay.." Katara hugged him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking like he had no idea where he was or who any of them were.

* * *

**That's the end of Episode 1 if you want the next one i need some reviews plz and thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Episode 2 Trying To be Normal

**Thanks for the reviews, so as promise heres' the next episode. Thanks to ****brittany101**** and ****zutara-is-tru-luv**** for their kind reviews.**

**So here's the next part enjoy! :)**

**Last Time On **_**SKINZ**_

Zuko's part of Gaang now and is going out with Katara.

Aang and Toph are getting close.

They Recued Suki but now Zuko's memory's gone and he can't remember a thing.

* * *

**_SKINZ_**

**Episode 2 Trying To be Normal **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Suki's recue, everyone was staying at their camp. Zuko passed out again after the recue and was unconscious for sometime. He woke only yesterday but still couldn't remember.

Aang stood at the edge of the camp. He looked stressed. He could smell the fire burning, looking into the busy camp he seen Zuko sitting up with Sokka, Suki, Haru, The Duke and Teo. Aang could hear them talking...

"So you see, you were the bad guy and now... well... I guess your part of our little family." Sokka finished explaining to Zuko who he was. Zuko couldn't remember anything who he was, who his family were or who all these kids he was travelling with were. Zuko had to start right back at the beginning, he couldn't write or read anymore, he seemed very confuse and completely not like himself.

"And I'm... a prince?" Zuko asked looking confused.

"Yeah see..." Sokka said holding a badly drawn picture of Zuko's family. "That's you and there your dad, the man who... you know wants to kill us all and of course your evil sister who tied to kill Aang and..."

"Sorry, who's Aang again?" Zuko asked looking like he never heard that name before.

Sokka smiled and pulled out a card with a drawing of Aang with a big blue arrow. "See this is Aang... he's the avatar ... and I guess he is kind of your best friend too... you know before the accident."

Then Sokka put out the wanted poster of Aang. "and you see the firenation are looking for him... well you were too but now you want to help us."

"Why ?" Zuko asked confused. "I mean why did I decide to help you guys and not my family?"

Sokka looked a little shocked and confused. He had no idea why Zuko suddenly changed sides. I mean he never told them. They all just became friends.

"Well I guess... you realise you were wrong." Sokka said not sure if he would accept this answer.

"And you say, I'm a firebender, a firebending teacher??" He said staring at his hand like there was no way he could believe that fire could come out of his finger tips, let alone teach anyone or for that matter the avatar.

"Yep... don't worry you'll get it back." Sokka said noticing Zuko looking at his hands.

"But you said firebenders were evil... does that mean I'm evil?" Zuko asked looking up at them like a lost puppy.

"No you're not evil." Suki said feeling sorry for him. He had helped with her recue and now because of her he had lost his identity. "Sokka didn't mean all firebenders were evil." She said giving a sharp look to Sokka if you to say. Why would you tell him that?

Then Zuko placed his hand on his left eye and felt the hash scars.

"Do you know... I mean did I... how did this happen?" he ask kind of nervous as he touched his face.

Suki and Sokka looked at each other. They had no idea how this happened to him. He never told them anything about it.

"Emmm... Well... we don't know..." Sokka hung his head down. "You never said how it happened..."

"Oh..." Zuko said sadly...

Aang thought about going over, sitting with him, helping him remember who he was, he could get up now and go over there but he didn't he could bring himself to do. The guilt swelled up inside him. How could he not go over there? He knew he was on bad terms with Zuko in the past but things had change I mean they were best friends that sounded weird in a way since Zuko had chased them around the world only a few months ago. He loved Sokka as a friend and Katara and Toph of Course. Zuko seemed to have gone through a lot in his life, like Aang so he felt they had that in common.

When Zuko was unconscious Aang has sat with him all the time, so did Katara, he knew she was finding this hard probable more that he did. Now that Zuko was awake he couldn't bring himself to see him, he wasn't Zuko anymore he was well... Just... he didn't know what but not the friend he knew. He thought Katara felt the same way. She hadn't really seen Zuko since he woke up.

"So twinkle toes are you going to beat yourself up all night?" A voice said behind Aang. Aang turned around to another one of his best friends, Toph, even a blind girl could tell he was felling guilty.

"No... I'm fine..." Aang replied hidig his feelings.

"You don't look it." Toph said sitting down on the ground, pulling out a bag of nuts. "I gathered a couple of these... I don't usually share... but you look like you need 'em." She tossed the bag to him.

Aang grabbed the bag and sat down beside her. She always knew how to make him feel better. Aang open the bag slowly and sighed. Toph noticed.

"You know, Zuko will be his old self in no time, he'll be kicking your butt firebending and laughing at Sokka's lame jokes." Toph said slightly smirking.

Aang laughed. Maybe Toph was right but he still felt bad. Toph knew how to make him laugh. He took out some nuts and handed the bag to Toph.

"I don't want you going hungry." He smiled softly. Toph looked at him.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." She said. Aang knew she put up this wall to separate herself from them sometimes.

"I know you can." He said quietly. She took some nuts anyway. Aang smiled to himself, she's not that tough.

"I... I never really never thanked you for helping me back at the prison..." She said nervously. Aang knew that must have been hard for Toph to say.

"It was not a problem... I mean I know you can look after yourself and everything but... I kind of liked helping you." Aang said nervously, he noticed how close they were sitting to each other.

"Really?" Toph looked a little surprised all her life everyone want to 'take care of her' but Aang knew she was no helpless blind girl, many a time it was Toph who saved his ass. So why did he care so much to want to just help her?

"Emm ye-" Aang started nervously but was interrupted by Toph's lips against his. Wtf? Aang thought. He wasn't really sure he liked Toph like that, but then wait- he liked that he started to kiss her back.

Toph felt nervous too she had no idea if Aang even liked her. Then she felt him kiss her back, she put her hands on his hair. He put his arms around her waist.

On the other side of the camp Sokka's jaw dropped.

"Huhh?" he said. Suki beside him smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"You never see that coming?" she asked him laughing.

"NO! I mean it's Toph and Aang, this is Like Zuko and Katara all over again..." Suki laughed at him and leaned in and kissed him.

"Ohh so that's Aang." Zuko said looking at Aang and Toph after realising who they were talking about. Sokka and Suki Laughed.

Katara walked over to them. She had seen Aang and Toph, it felt weird seeing them like that but she didn't think of Aang like that so she didn't really mind.

Her and Zuko were not going well at all. She just couldn't talk to him anymore he didn't even know that they were dating before the accident. It wasn't the same. She wanted to fix that some how.

"Hey guys." She said and smiled at Zuko who look at her with innocent eyes and smiled back at her.

"Sokka..." He whispered. "Who's she again?" He said embarrassed. Katara heard and her heart sank.

"Emmm that's Katara." Sokka said seeing the hurt look on Katara's face.

"So I found a firenation town close by, It's called Bristol or something... I seen an ad for a club we could go to..." Katara said sort of nervous. Sokka was about to open his mouth to say something like we have no time with the war and all. Suki jabbed his ribs to shut him up.

"That sounds great, Katara." Suki said smiling.

* * *

Later they all stood in the noisy club. Everyone was having fun. Aang and Toph started dancing and were getting very close. Even for a blind girl she could dance extremely well. Aang was wearing a red and black hat to clover his arrows and a long sleeve top. It was so hot he was sweating. Zuko seemed lost. Back when he was home he went to lots of these types of parties but know he felt out of place, he couldn't remember a thing. Katara wasn't having a great time either she thought this might help Zuko but it didn't. She just felt worse. Sokka, Suki, Haru, The Duke and Teo were all having a good time. Haru and the duck had made some new friends with some local firenation girls, they seemed to be getting close.

Katara stepped outside it was too hot and she couldn't take it anymore. She sat at the side of the road and felt a shadow beside her, for a minute she thought it was Zuko. Aang sat down beside her. He pulled his hat off, it was so sweaty. No one was around so he thought it would be okay. He Knew Katara was up set. He hated seeing her like that.

"I miss him too..." He said quietly to her.

Inside Sokka was showing Zuko how to Dance. When two girls came up beside them.

"Do you mind if I borrow your friend?" One asked Sokka and She looked at Zuko. Zuko looked at the strange girl. Sokka Stared shocked. The girl took zuko's hand.

"What's that the matter? Don't remember me?" She said. Zuko looked more confused and Sokka looked pissed off.

"I'm your girlfriend, silly." She smiled at him, then kissed him on the lips.

Outside Katara was talking to Aang.

"It's just... he so different you know..." Katara was saying.

"I know what you mean..." Aang said quietly.

"I seen you u got close to Toph?" Katara teased trying to lighten the mood. Aang looked embarrassed.

"Yeah...I think I... might really like her..." Aang said looking at Katara she smiled at him.

"I'm glad, Aang, you deserve the best." She said to him, Aang smiled shyly.

"Now you need to get back in there to your man." Aang teased Katara, she smiled and they both stood up. Aang pulled his hat over his head and they walked back inside.

The minute they went in they seen Zuko Kissing Mai. Katara's heart broke. They walked up to them.

"Mai! What are you doing??" Sokka shouted angry. Then seen his sister coming. Zuko pulled away from Mai, He was confused he didn't know who she was let alone his supposed girl friend.

Katara and Aang stood there in front of Mai and her friend. Toph, Suki and Sokka were standing with Zuko. Katara felt anger through her body at what she had seen, she looked straight at Mai, Ready.

**

* * *

**

Okay that was Episode 2. I hope you's like it and plz review and let me know what you think and what you would like to happen next. And Thank to everyone who read this chapter and the last.


	3. Episode 3 The Truth Hurts Sometimes

**Thanks for the reviews, so as promise heres' the next episode. Thanks to Aussiereader, pink princess 16 and tylokka-ninja for reviewing in the last chapter. thanks to evryone who's read so far and who's reviewed.**

**Sorry if it's shorter than last time but I'm back at school now and don't have as much free time. I miss the easter holidays already lol. anyway i'll try to update every week.**

**So here's the next part enjoy! :)**

**Last Time On SKINZ**

Aang and Toph became a couple.

Zuko's past came back to haunt him, Mai.

* * *

**_SKINS_**

**Episode 3 The Truth Hurts Sometimes**

* * *

Katara took a deep breath as the noisy club filled Firenation teenagers were all around her. Mai smugly standing there her arm resting on Zuko's shoulder. Katara's head filled with many thoughts she pulled her arm back and made her hand into the shaped of a fist. She threw her full body forward and hit Mai across the cheek. Zuko slightly gasp at the violence. Then Mai straightening up swung her arm at Katara knocking her backward into Aang's open arms.

"Katara!" Gasped Aang angrily. Sokka looked at Mai sourly along with Toph and Suki.

Mai slightly laughing as she hung to Zuko lightly. "She started it!"

"I started! How about I finish it!" Katara said boiling with rage getting into a waterbending stance. She was capable of drawing water from the air. Zuko didn't know what was going on really. He couldn't never remember violence. He just seemed really innocent. He didn't know both the girls, who were fighting over with.

"Don't touch my sister! Again or I'll.." Sokka yelled over the loud music. It seemed no one really had noticed their little augment it was a big club and stuff like this breaks out a lot.

"What kill me with sarcasm...?" Mai said in a board tone. While her friend giggled with excitement.

"Oh good one Mai. The water boy does look cute when he's mad..." Ty Lee rambled on staring a Sokka who made a weird face at her. Suki gave her a dirty look not that Ty Lee noticed. She was in her 'Ty Lee world'.

"You wouldn't want to show off your little water talents' now would you?" Mai Taunted. "It would draw attention to you know... Him..." She nodded to Aang was stilling wearing the hat and shyly looked up when everyone was looking at him.

Katara felt more angry she was here and all over Zuko, now she' threatening her friend.

Everyone looked uneasy now. Mai and Ty Lee were a challenging fight but them against all of us? Not a problem... but if they're here then so could Azula who is far more powerful. Then if the whole club became aware that the Avatar and Earth kingdom rebels where in their town, the royal and local Guards wouldn't be long before there here.

Just by the looks of their expressions Mai and Ty Lee knew that got their attention.

"Look, we not here to fight you." Mai said as sincerely as they ever heard her.

"We heard Zuko left to help you guys." Ty Lee said still overjoyed. Mai rolled her eyes.

"And so we decided to come find you's as well. We want to help..." Mai said sound somewhat honest. Katara gave a distrusted looked to her friends.

"Toph what do you think?" Aang asked looking at her as she studied the two girls' movements.

"They sound... to be honest... They sound truthful... but there's something else I can't quite pick up on..." Toph finial said.

"They could just be like Azula." Katara snapped. Mai looked at her with amusement.

"Please. Like we're that good!" Mai looked like there was no emotion when spoke. "sorry but Zuko is my boyfriend." She said. Katara gave her a looked like she just made it up.

"She right, they we're together, before he left." Ty Lee said simply. Katara looked almost heartbroken. She obviously didn't know about them. She looked to Zuko to see if it was true.

"I don't know. I don't remember you." He said honestly.

* * *

Later thing had settled a bit. Mai had dragged Zuko to dance. Sokka and Katara argued over Mai coming with them. Sokka didn't want to cause a scene for Aang's sake and if they had changed...

Aang and Toph kept dancing but slower now.

"I hope Katara's going to be okay." Aang said quietly. Toph smiled.

"Don't worry about her twinkle toes. She pretty tough." Toph leaned up and kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips Aang Kissed back. Happy to be with Toph.

"Zuko, c'mon don't you remember. We we're going out." Mai said putting her hand on Zuko's cheek. He still looked confused.

"But I don't remember you..." He said softly. She smiled. "I'll help you..." And she kissed him hard on lips. He felt weird at first not remembering how to kiss. Then he seemed to like it and kissed back.

Katara seen them again. Now she just felt completely weak. She just wanting to get away. She found what looked to be a spare room in the back for crates and boxes. She sat down on one of them and started to cry softly.

* * *

Aang, Toph and The Duke were getting a drink at the bar.

"It's been fun tonight." The Duke remarked happily. "except the whole Katara, Zuko thing." He added quickly.

"Yeah it was fun till fireteens turned up." Toph said making a weird face that mad both the duke and Aang laugh. Then Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee came over. Aang gave a strangle look. They decided to let them join them because they said they want to help and Toph couldn't find anything wrong with them. They didn't want attention brought to them. Aang just felt bad for Katara...

* * *

Mai walked over to the gang. When she noticed they were leaving soon. Zuko noticed Katara was not there. So he slipped out of Mai's sight to look for her. He found in the little room.

"Katara?" He asked weakly. She looked up but didn't reply. "...I'm sorry...They told me you always sat with me when I was unconscious..." He said the last bit after a long still silence. Katara just nodded and stood up.

"Mai says I'm her boyfriend...I can't remember anything...but I'm going to remember!" He said firmly. "I'll get it all back!" He sounded almost confident.

Katara pulled him to her and kissed him. He put his hands around her. Katara kept kissing for a few moments then stopped and softly with a tear in her eye. "It's not the same...is it?..." He stood there silent. He was not her Zuko. she wanted him to be but he seemed not to have any idea how.

"I will get it all back." He said to himself quietly as Katara left still a little upset.

* * *

**Sorry to any Maiko shippers. I like M****ai and I don't mind Maiko, I just had to have Mai like that for the story. **

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed**** and to those who will review. i hope you liked**** Episode 2. Tell me what you's think and you can give constructive criticism if you want.**


	4. Episode 4 The Flashback

**Here's the next Episode. Sorry I didn't update last week didn't have time with school and all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's well appreciated. Thanks to inky-yemil for reviewing and to everyone who has read so far.**

**And to answer your question; i didn't make up 'bristol' it's a town in england. I've never been there just heard about it. I'm from Ireland btw but i've never been to england or anything. Just thought I'd use that place name in the story.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time On **

_**SKINZ**_

Zuko's memeory is still gone.

Mai has joined their join.

Toph and Aang couldn't be happier.

Katara knows it's not working with Zuko.****

**_SKINZ_**

**Episode 4 The Flashback**

A few days later. Mai had settled into the camp. Katara wasn't very happy, her and Zuko just weren't working. Aang and Toph were getting on very well and Sokka and Suki were very happy together. Things very good kind of...

They were staying outside of Bristol. Some nights they went back to club but Katara didn't really think it was much fun anymore. Aang was still practising the elements but now Zuko was trying to get his memoires back and remember how to firebend. Toph and Katara still were training Aang. Sokka was working out the new plan for taking down Ozai but of course Zuko didn't really remember his dad or his family.

There was a rumour in the town that there was basting jelly being brought through the mountainside near the town. Aang worried whoever was carry it might blast the mountains onto the town. He didn't know who would do it maybe firenation soldiers who wanted to cause trouble or Earth kingdom rebels trying to cause a fight.

Anyway Toph said she'd go check it out, Haru, The Duke and Teo went with her. Aang wanted go but he was training with Zuko. Aang was trying to teach his firebending teacher basic firebending moves hoping it would help his memory.

"Ahww! Gurhhump!" Zuko shouted in frustration as fire blasted at him. "I can't remember it!"

"Come on Zuko, you'll get it back." Mai said as she came over and rubbed her arm on his chest. Katara gave a disgusted look from where she was sitting on a rock. She turned away not wanting to look at them.

Katara started to think about the first few weeks when Zuko first arrived.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Zuko walked up to Aang. Katara was standing near him.

"Aang, c'mon it's time for your firebending training." Zuko said Aang smiled at him agreeing. They had just came back from the ancient sun warriors' temple and Aang was now ready to firebend and Zuko learned how to firebend without using his rage. They left the western air temple and were staying outside a small firenation town. There was a river beside them.

"No! Aang still has a lot of waterbending to do. We were just about to go practise." Katara said grabbing Aang's arm pulling him away from Zuko.

"Sorry hotman Zuko." Aang said shrugging as Katara smiled happily.

"No way, you've had ages to teach him waterbending. He still needs to master fire!" Zuko said to Katara. "And don't call me that!" Zuko added turning to Aang who just shrugged.

"Waterbending is just as important-" Katara began.

"He needs to learn fire before he fights my dad! We don't have that much time!" Zuko agued to her, while Aang stood in-between nervously.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have chased us around the world for so long!" Katara shouted. Zuko's face turned red with anger.

"Wait, wait! Why don't you both teach me now..." Aang quickly suggested everyone else more or less accepted Zuko by now except Katara. The tension between them could be so annoying sometimes.

The two of them looked unhappy about it but agreed. Toph and Sokka came over when over hearing them argue again.

"Hey what about earthbending twinkle toes? You still got more to work on!" Toph said as Aang sighed.

Katara waterbend at Aang who waterbend back. The Zuko shot fire at Aang. He dodged it and firebend back.

Zuko shot out more fire, Aang ran jumping into an airbending move he dodged it but the fire almost hit Katara. She angrily shot waterbending at Zuko who fell back wet.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Zuko screamed. Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko shot some light fire at her not to hurt her more to annoy and maybe scare. Katara didn't scare easily she just smiled and pulled the water over her head she jumped sending more down on him.

Aang, Toph and Sokka watched as they fought more furiously as they went on.

"I thought they we're training me?" Aang smiled. Then Sokka turned to the Toph and Aang.

"We still need to figure out what we're doing next." He said. Aang thought for a moment.

"Well I guess we need to find Ozai after I've trained enough but before the comet." Aang said as he dodged some water that Katara had aimed for Zuko.

"I think we should find more allies, it won't hurt." Toph said.

"We should reuse Suki, maybe Zuko know where the prison is?" Sokka suggested as Toph and Aang nodded.

Katara and Zuko were still fighting. Aang went over to stop them it was getting ridiculous now.

"Hey c'mon stop!" He shouted and grabbed Katara's arm before she could shoot more water at Zuko.

"Aang he's!... Hurh!" Katara shouted as Aang pulled her away from the rest of the camp into the forest.

"So Zuko what do you know about Firenation prisons?" Sokka asked now that Katara and Aang had left.



* * *

"C'mon give Zuko a break. I think he's proven himself." Aang said to Katara. She stood there as if Aang was talking crazy.

"Aang it's just... he's so...so... annoying!" Katara said. Then Aang didn't say anything he stood there not sure what to say. Katara was staring at him. She didn't say anything either.

Then Aang after another moment. "What?" He said a little confused.

"You kissed me?" Katara said softly. Aang blushed red. He knew just before the invasion he had kissed her but he never said anything later about it. She didn't either so he left it. That is until now when she asked.

"Emm, yeah..." Aang said nervously not knowing what to say.

"Why?" Katara asked she looked nervously too. Aang was kind of catch off guard so he went with the truth.

"I love you..." He said quietly looking down at his shoes the glanced up at her.

"Aang..." Katara said slowly she was now holding his hands. Then she learned in and kissed him softly. He could feel her warm lips on his. He smiled as he kissed her back.

When he pulled back he seen she didn't look that happy.

"Aang...I...I really like but...I don't think I feel that way..." She said looking embarrassed. Aang looked upset but he weakly smiled.

"It's okay..." he said softly. He wasn't sure if he really felt anything solid either.

"Still friends?" She asked looking into his grey eyes desperately.

"Of course, best friends!" Aang smiled then they hugged. They might not be together but they were best friends and he decided that was just as good even maybe better.

* * *

About a week or more later Katara went into the town to get some food for the group. They were going to be moving soon it wasn't a good idea to stay in one place for too long. Katara went in her old firenation clothes that she had before the invasion.

Yu Yan archers stood in the ally of the street. They watched carefully as a young girl in red clothes walked by then went into a nearby shop. They were holding a flyer they looked down at to see a picture of a water tribe girl in blue clothes that match the girl on the street.

Other archers were hold different flyers one was of the avatar, the other was the fire prince, another was the blind bandit and the last one was a water tribe warrior. They were to capture any of these people for the firenation. The avatar was the most important but the others were his friends and allies plus the royal prince was a traitor.

They were sure this girl was the avatar waterbending girl. They watch her closely and wait until she left the shop. Then catching her off guard they fired arrows at her pinning her to a tree. She couldn't move then it went all black. The Yu Yan put sleeping gas on her mouth and she was out cold.

* * *

Zuko and Aang were walking in the town.

"I wonder where Katara went to? She's been gone for hours..." Aang said. Zuko looked at him carful then he seen some flyers on bullion board in the centre off the town, He walked over and Aang followed.

He studied the flyer looked at the picture of himself, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka. They were all wanted.

Aang looked to Zuko. Aang was wearing his firenation school uniform and his hat to hide his airbending arrow.

"The Yu Yan are after us... Remember last time?" Zuko said as he read the flyer where it said about who to hand over the traitors to if catch. Aang Remembered the time Zhao had him captured him with the Yu Yan and it was actually Zuko who had saved him.

Aang and Zuko went to the edge of the town where they found some of Katara's hair.

"The Yu Yan must have her!" Aang shouted. "We need to go get her!" Aang said determined.

"I think I know where they keep the prisoners around here." Zuko said taking out his Duel swords.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes slowly, it was black she blink and sat up slowly. She started through the thick black darkness. Where was she? Was she going to get out? How would Aang find her?? All the questions went through her mind. Then her eyes started to adjusted to the dark. She seen she was in a small cell. The air was dry and there was no ventilation. She couldn't waterbend if she wanted to.

She sat there for what felt like hours maybe more she lost all sense of time. Then the door slid open.

Katara stood up carefully. The door opened full to show a fully dressed Firenation guard. Katara couldn't see his face. He looked at her then slowly he said.

"c'mon..." He walked away from the small cell wanting her to follow. She didn't know if she should, it could be a trap. Who was letting her out and why? She didn't have any other options.

They were almost out of the prison walls. The Guard that let her out had opened the main gate. When another guard grabbed Katara she felt so weak form being in the cell and not having any food. She couldn't waterbend.

"Hey let go of her!" Shouted the guard in rough voice. Katara thought she reckoned the voice. It wasn't Aang or Sokka's Voice.

"Who are you? You're not in our battalion!" The guard holding Katara questioned him angrily.

The other guard pulled out duel swords from his back. Katara realized who it was. Her eyes widened. He ran forward jabbing at the guard to scare him he let go of Katara momentarily Zuko took this chance and her took Katara's arm gently pulling her back.

Other guards came Zuko fought them off with his swords trying to protect Katara. Then he firebend at the approaching guards. Katara watched and felt almost bad as she helplessly watch Zuko defend her. She had been so mean and cruel to him. Now he was here reusing her, risking his life for her. She knew he would be seen as a traitor.

More and more guards were coming. Zuko seen Katara was weak otherwise she would be fighting the guards like she usually does. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over his shoulder. He ran fast through the still open gate. Katara felt weird him holding her but kind of like it. She liked someone taking care of her.

* * *

They were outside the prison near the forest. The guards were chasing after them when Appa flew down beside them. Aang was flying him. Zuko jumped onto Appa's back with Katara still in his arms. Aang flew Appa high as they made their escape.

Zuko took off the helmet slowly. Katara sat in Appa's Saddle Aang was sitting on Appa's head steering.

"That was a great plan Zuko." Aang said happily. Katara looked up.

"It was...Your..." She said her voice a little hoarse. Zuko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah he knew where Yu Yan kept their prisoners until they're sent elsewhere. It was his idea to go in as a guard. I went to get Appa so we could escape." Aang said turning to face Zuko and Katara.

"I don't know how long they would keep you there. I had to be fast; I told Aang beforehand where the prison should be..." Zuko said. Katara smiled at him.

"Thank you. Both of You..." She said to two of them. This was the first time since Zuko joined them that she accepted him and began to trust him.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Sokka came over to them.

"Hey is Toph and the guys not back yet?" Sokka asked looking around. Aang turned to Sokka.

"No, they're not back, you don't think anything happened to them?" Aang asked sounding worried

"I'm sure they're fine Aang. I was... I just thought...well what if it's a trap?" Sokka said as Aang's eyes widened.

"I mean if they suspect we're here...most of the firenation knows the avatar's alive now." Sokka said but Aang was already gone. They watched as Aang ran up towards the mountains.

"Look what you've done now Sokka!" Katara said as she rolled her at her older brother.

* * *

Aang airbended onto a rock and ran up the cliff. He climbed thought the mountains and when got over the cliff, he seen down into the clearing. His face fell in disgust, angry, confusion, betrayal and hurt. He had seen Toph lying on the ground and Haru bend over her. They were kissing. Aang didn't know what to do he felt angry and frustrated he wanted to talk to her but then he didn't. He couldn't look at her. He turned and walked back down the mountains feeling sad and alone.

**Hope you liked it. I've wrote half of the next chapter so I need some reviews if you's want me to find some time to finish it. I'll try to get it done soon anyway... So please review if you can. You tell me what you think like or not like. Do you's like the flashback thing. I wanted to show how Katara might start to like zuko. I was thinking of doing another flashback in a later chapter.**


	5. Episode 5 We’re Done

**

* * *

**

Here's the next Episode. Sorry I didn't review in so long, I haven't forgotten about this story I just had exams and stuff for school but now I'm holidays so I can review quicker now.

**Yeah I watch Skins, I started this story when series 2 was nearing an end, it's sort of based on the idea. Did you know the cast is going to be all different in series 3?**

**Thanks to inky-yemil and ****avatargirl4eva**** for reviewing and to everyone who has read so far.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Last Time On

_**SKINZ**_

Katara remember the time Zuko saved her.

Zuko and Mai were still together.

Aang seen something he didn't like.

**SKINZ**

**Episode 5 We're Done**

Toph, The duke and Haru arrived at the mountain. The Blasting jelly Barrels were just sitting there in the clearing. Toph stopped and stood very still.

"Something's wrong..." Toph said slowly. Then out of nowhere a blast of light came at them. Quickly Toph raised the earth in front of them blocking the blue fire. Then Toph punched the rocks in the earth towards the approaching enemies.

Toph knew who it was. She could feel by the vibrations in the earth. Haru, The Duke and Teo had never seen these two girls before. One was acrobatic and dressed in pink clothing. The other had sharp black hair hanging in her face. She was wearing a royal red army uniform. She smiled at them as she coolly walked forward.

"Mmm I excepted the avatar but his blind friend will do." Azula mocked as she fire lightening from the tips of her fingers.

Ty Lee jumped forward attacking The Duke, Haru earthbend at Ty Lee. Teo helped Haru by quickly move in and out of Ty Lee's grasp in his wheelchair. Ty Lee groaned in frustration but kept gabbing Haru will deadly punches.

Toph was running forward she stamped her feet and blast solid lumps of earth at Azula who dodged them quickly. Azula sent a powerful shot of lightening at Toph who this time didn't dodge quick enough. Toph fell to the ground. She looked unconscious or at least very hurt.

Azula stepped back smugly and Ty Lee followed her. They appeared to have some sort of camp behind the trees just where the blasting jelly was. They watched as the three tried to wake the blind bender. Azula waited quietly getting ready to capture them in a matter of moments.

Haru, The Duke and Teo went over to Toph. They all looked worried. Toph didn't seem to move.

Haru bend down to Toph. He put his ear to her chest, her breathing was weakened he then put his hands on her chest and pressed hard but she didn't move. He nervously put his lips to her mouth and gave her CPR.

* * *

At this moment Aang arrived on top of the cliff. He seen or what he thought he had seen made him feel angry and upset. He was up so far it was hard to tell from Haru kissing Toph to Haru just giving CPR. So Aang had got the wrong idea and had left to go back to their camp. He hadn't seen Azula and so had no idea of threat she faced for him.

Aang went back to the camp, He told them about Toph. Katara got it out of him. He looked miserable to begin with when he came back compared to the happy cheery kid when he had left.

* * *

Three weeks later Aang was so pretty mad at Toph and the worse thing was he hadn't gotten to talk to her about it. She never came back nor Teo, The Duke or Haru. Aang felt angry with them all, Toph cheats on him, then runs away and now he had no earthbending teacher, never mind the comet's coming a matter of weeks. No she's too busy with Haru...Stupid earhtbenders.

Sokka and the rest all got pretty worried when Toph and the others never showed up. Not that they really approved with her...well whatever it was...they didn't know or even had the full story. Her leaving just made it look all the more worse for her. Sokka, Zuko and Suki went to look for them a few times. After a week or so Katara was pretty worried too. Aang wouldn't' admitted it but he was also worried. There was no sign of her but they stayed in the one place hoping she might come back.

Mai as per usual was indifferent about the whole thing and it was starting to wear thin on Zuko...

"Awhhuh Mai just leave it!" Zuko moaned annoyed. Mai scowled at him as he turned his back to her and continued firebending. He took a deep breath and slow exhaled, then causing fire to stream out of his hands like air, he relaxed.

"You're doing it all wrong. Firebending is all in the muscle. I'm not even a firebender and I know that!" Mai moaned as Zuko right eyebrow twitched.

"This is an ancient form I learnt at...?" Zuko suddenly stopped and again Mai stared at him confused and irritated. Zuko just remember where he learnt this form and realized he was not allowed tell 

anyone about where he learnt it. Not even Mai? Then another memory came back he and Aang had told Sokka, Katara and the others.

He slowly turned to face her. "It's my way of doing it!" He snapped at her.

"Huh you're acting so different and this whole working for the avatar is wearing thin" Mai was almost yelling at him. "And if that guy doesn't stop with the lame jokes-"

"Hey Sokka is my friend!" Zuko snapped at her again. Over the last few weeks some memories had faded back to him. He still couldn't remember everything but he was getting there. He remembered being friends with Aang, Sokka and even Toph which he thought she was acting weird and defiantly thought something was up. The Toph he remembered didn't do things like this. He even remembered Katara and maybe just maybe could see the whole he 'was her boyfriend' thing.

"Oh whatever, you really have changed; maybe Azula was right about you!" Mai shouted to him. He looked annoyed and it triggered some else... He remembered a nasty sister he had left.

"Well if you don't like it you don't' have to stay!" He yelled back. The last week or so Mai had really stared to annoy him; he remembered being with her before ...kind of, before the invasion and being happy but this wasn't working at all. She looked hurt by what he said but angrily she stormed off. He sighed as she walked off.

"Yeah and we're thought whiny boy!" She yelled from a distance, while Zuko sunk to the ground.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and hope you review. I'll try write the next one soon.**

* * *


End file.
